


Stiles, Breathe

by TheAwkwardSwan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Jackson is a jerk, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, derek is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardSwan/pseuds/TheAwkwardSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has bad anxiety and has a panic attack during class Derek goes and calms him down. basically fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I kind of wrote this last minute so sorry if there are any typos. I'll fix them later (maybe). But this happened to me today and a person, who I thought hated, me came and helped me out so I decided to write about it. I may write more on this but for now just comment and say if you thought it was good or not.

   Stiles hated AP Biology. Scott wasn’t in the class, there was always a lot of homework, he couldn’t sit still because it was his last class (but that was normal), and to top it off he didn’t know shit about what the test he was going to have to take. Oh and to make it worse one Derek Hale would glare at the back of his head for the whole class. Hell even Jackson didn’t hate him that much.

   Speaking of Jackson, he came in shouting, “Guys guess what? There’s a sub today.”

   “That doesn’t mean we don’t have to take the test Jackson,” Danny told him.

   “Well then I’ll just lock the door so they can’t come in,” Jackson said as he push the lock on the door.

   Stiles looked up at that, “Dude you’ll get us all in trouble.”

   Jackson brushed it off, “No. Only I will. Just blame it on me, I don’t care.” Even Stiles couldn’t argue with that and neither could the rest of the class apparently.

   Jackson then turned on the projector and brought up YouTube. By this point all the class was on board. Well all except Derek, who was content to only glare at the back of Stile’s head, and Stiles who was growing more and more anxious. Stiles kept thinking about what would happen if a teacher came in and yelled at them or worse if a teacher didn’t come and Mrs. Kay gives them a failing grades for not taking it. Stiles had a hard tie maintaining a B average as it is he couldn’t imagine what that F would do to his grades.

   The longer he thought about it the smaller the room seemed. It had been ten minutes without a teacher coming and it was fair to say that one wouldn’t be coming but Stiles couldn’t handle the waiting for one to show up. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He got up to leave the class.

   “Danny stop him. He’s going to go get a teacher,” Jackson yelled from the computer. Jackson got up and blocked the door so stiles couldn’t get out.

   No ones going to come Stiles let us enjoy this,” Danny pleaded.

   “No . . . we have to tell someone. I have . . . bad anxiety.” He said through ragged breathes and his hand began shaking too.

   “You’ll be fine,” Danny told him, “Just go in the chemical room and calm down.”

   Stiles made his way over to the closet/chemical room. Aside from storing chemicals the closet was also carpeted and stored old desks so it wasn’t all that bad. The room was dark and quite but he could still hear Jackson and the rest of the class messing around. He began to hyperventilate and shake more. He clutch his sides as he sat down trying to calm his breathing.

   Stiles looked up as he heard the door to the room click open. At first he thought someone had gone and got Scott from another class but that wouldn’t make sense seeing as how Jackson wouldn’t let anyone out of the room. To Stiles’ surprise it was Derek, the same kid that loathed him enough to go out of his way not to talk to Stiles and glared at him all the time.

   Derek crouched down next to him and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Derek’s seemingly permanent bitch face was replaced with something closer to concern. Stiles wasn’t sure when he started crying but seeing Derek made him self conscious and he wiped his eyes on his hoodies sleeve.

   “Stiles, breathe. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Derek started trying to comfort him by rubbing circles in his back but it was more painful than anything. “When you feel up for it I’ll take you to the office.”

   “But . . . the class . . . the test . . .?” Stiles tried to forced out.

   “It’ll be fine. I’m sure if you don’t finish in the time that’s left Mrs. Kay will let you finish tomorrow. Sound good?” Stiles shook his head in agreement.

   Derek helped him stand and lean against a wall as he looked for the key that opened the chemical room into the hall. Once Derek found it Stiles was more composed and had stopped crying. Derek opened the door and waited for stiles to leave first.

   Stiles pushed off from the wall and made his way into the hall with Derek right on his heel. Stiles breathing became close to normal by the time the made it to the office. Derek grabbed his arm before Stiles could go into the office.

   “What they did was wrong Stiles. Don’t ever let them do that to you again.”

   Stiles gave a little laugh that sounded more like an exhale than anything and said, “It’s not like I wanted to let them.” He took his arm back from Derek and started to pull nervously at his sleeve. It confused Stiles at how nice Derek was being.

   “I’ll go tell Mrs. Johnson what happened,” Derek said as he pushed the door to the office open. He was only in there for a minute before coming back out with an angry Mrs. Johnson waving keys and mumbling something as she marched down the hall to the AP Biology room. For such a short women she was really scary when she wanted to be.

   “Let’s go back through the chemical room so it looks like we didn’t get Mrs. Johnson. I have to put the Key back anyway.”

   They made their way back in silence. Once in the chemical room Stiles says a quick, "thank you.” Derek nods and puts the key back after locking the door. They went back to class and took the test.

***

   “I did so bad, Scott. Like, I’m lucky if it’s even a C, kind of bad.”

   “Wait! Go back to the thing about you having a panic attack and Derek helping you.”

   “Weren’t you listening I’m going to fail AP Bio!”

   “You didn’t know anything about the chapter of course you were going to do bad. But Derek went to help you? Derek Hale? Seriously?"

   “Yeah he went to make sure I was okay-“ Stiles was cut off by Jackson and Danny coming over.

   “We’re sorry for what we did,” Jackson started.

   “Yeah we didn’t know we gave you a panic attack. Sorry.” Danny’s face looked like he really did mean it too.

   “It’s okay guys. I’m fine.” Stiles said, “Thanks.”

   Jackson shrugged it off and started to walk away muttering something about Derek under his breath. Sties looked back at Scott who had an all to knowing smirk.

   “So you and Derek?”

   “Shut up Scott.” Stiles hit his friend in the arm playfully laughing with him.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how Stiles and Derek get together because I will go down with this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the reason it's rated Teen is because I swear a lot. More than I probably should but not enough for me to care to stop. Also I don't think Isaac is stupid he's actually one of my favorite characters but I wanted to make him a little OOC for more cuteness. Well if I'm honest with myself they're all kinda OOC.

   It had been a week since Stiles’ panic attack and things went back to how they were. Derek hadn’t talked to him since that day either. In fact he has been pointedly avoiding Stiles for the whole week. Danny was basically the same, he didn’t talk to Stiles anyway. The only thing that was different was Jackson. Ever since he apologized he hasn’t insulted or even spoken to Stiles. It was really nice if Stiles was honest with himself.

   In fact everything about this day was nice. Well that was until Stiles literally ran into Isaac, one of Derek’s friends. Well, wasn’t the Stiles’ fucking luck. Stiles had managed to not only drop all of his books and papers on the floor but all of Isaac’s as well.

   “Sorry!” Stiles squeaked out as he tried to separate the mess on the floor, “I hadn’t meant to . . . I mean I wasn’t paying attention-“

   “It’s okay,” Isaac got on the floor as well, “It wasn’t anything important,” the hell it wasn’t, Stiles looked at the papers he hit to the floor it had been Isaac’s sketch book. Isaac wasn’t the the sharpest tool in the shed (and that’s putting it the nice way) so he took some bullshit classes, one of which was drawing and painting. But he excelled in it and happened to be the best in the class. So Stiles was fairly sure if he messed anything up he’d get his ass kicked.

   “Hey,” Isaac pulled Stiles out of his thoughts and asked, “How come I haven’t seen you in any of my classes?” Well that could be because of two things. 1) Stiles was in advanced placement for the most part and 2) Stiles wasn’t unpopular (yes he was) but he didn’t have many friends and the ones that he did have didn’t talk to Derek or Derek’s friends. Stiles didn’t want to tell Isaac either of these though.

   “Because you’re to stupid to be in any of his classes,” well at least someone said it. Sadly for Stiles the person who said it was Derek. Now Stiles was certain he was going to get beat up. It was a well known fact that you don’t mess with Derek or his friends unless you had a death wish. “Are you okay?” Derek asked looking at Stiles.

   “Actually,” Isaac answered standing up with his papers, “I’m a bit shook up. I may have to skip the next period to compose myself-“

   “Not you! Him,” Derek pointed at Stiles and then offered the same hand to help him up.

   “Me . . .?” Stiles was still confused that Derek had meant him," Oh! Yeah I’m fine. I actually ran into Isaac.” Stiles had his books in one had had and took Derek’s offered hand in the other. Derek Damn near pulled out his arm pulling him up but at least he wasn’t on the floor anymore. “Thanks for helping me up and for last week too. That was really nice of you.” Stiles thanked him.

   “Last week? What happened last week?” Isaac asked with a smirk.

   “Nothing,” Derek told him. Stiles heart sank. Of course he wouldn't tell his friends about helping a loser like himself. “We should all be going to class now anyway,” and with that Derek and Isaac walked away.

   The bell rang. Shit. Now Stiles was late for class too.

***

   “Scott have I ever mentioned how much I hate going to AP Bio?” Stiles asked with his head on the lunch table.

   “Only for the third time now in the past hour. You ever going to say why? Let me guess you get your test back today?”

   “No- Well I mean yes we do it’s just . . .” Stiles trailed off waving his hand in the air.

   “Derek?”

   “Yes,” Stiles groaned in response.

   “Who’s Derek?” Allison asked.

   “Only Stiles' crush since middle school,” Scott told her.

   “Hey you want to talk any louder I don’t think everyone could hear you?” Stiles voice was dripping sarcasm by the end.

   “Your just pissed because you think he hates you,” Scott shot back.

   “No. I know he hates me.”

   “If he hated you then why would he have helped you out not once but twice?” Scott asked.

***

   “Derek I’m telling you, you have to tell that kid how you feel.” Isaac said while playing with his salad.

   “I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Derek stated.

   “The hell you don’t! I’m being suffocated by your teen angst.”

   “Isaac you learned I liked him today don’t be overdramatic.”

   “With you it feels like it’s been over five years. Unless has it been five years? did you have a crush on him in middle school?” Derek didn’t respond to that so Isaac took that as a yes. "Aw, that’s so cute.”

   “Shut up Isaac.”

   “No. Not until this is resolved.” Isaac looked over at Erica who had Boyd’s arm around her and asked, “Erica back me up on this.”

   “Sorry I wasn’t listening what’s wrong?” Isaac was pretty sure she wasn’t sorry.

   “Derek has a massive crush for that Stilinski kid and he won’t go talk to him and because of that his angst is suffocating me.”

   “Oh that? Yeah I already knew,” she said as if she was already bored with this conversation.

   “You knew?” Isaac was insulted she kept this good of gossip from him, "And you didn’t tell me? Boyd did you know?”

   “Yes,” Boyd said through eating his sandwich.

   “Does everyone know?” Isaac was hurt that apparently all of his friends knew but him.

   “Yes," Erica said, “well everyone but you and that Stilinski kid. I mean its kind of obvious the way he constantly stares at the kid”

   “That’s it! I’m going to go talk to him if you won’t.” Isaac picked up his salad and made his way across the lunch room.

***

   “If he hated you then why would he have helped you out not once but twice?” Scott asked.

   “Who hates who?” Isaac asked sitting down next to Allison and across from Stiles.

   “Derek hating Stiles,” Allison told him.

   “Really? Because i have it on good authority that-“ Isaac was cut off by Derek’s hand as Derek practically dragged him out of the cafeteria with Erica and Boyd following them.

   “Everyone else thought that was weird too right?” Scott asked.

   Stiles just smacked his head on the table and groaned as an answer.

***

   Seventh hour came and it meant that stiles would have to see Derek again and the grade he got on the test. Turns out the test wasn’t that bad he got a C+ and for knowing nothing thats pretty damn good. Derek coming up to him at the end of class is what freaked him out.

   “What’d you get on the test?” Derek asked but it kind of sounded like a demand.

   “I-I got a C+” Stiles stuttered out.

   “I can tutor you,” Derek said suddenly, “You know, if you want extra help.”

   “That would be nice. Thanks.” Stiles gave a small smile.

   “No. Damnit that’s not what I meant to ask.”

   “So . . . You won’t help me with AP Bio?”

   “No-No I will help you. It’s Just- I wanted to ask you if you we free friday?”

   “To study?” Stiles asked.

   “No. Not to study. You know . . . Go out on friday . . . With me.” Stiles is pretty sure in the moment his brain short circuited but he did manage to respond.

   “Like a date?”

   “Yes. Well unless you don’t want to then I can just help you with AP Bio.”

   “Yes I’m free,” Stiles said a little bit to quickly, “To go out that is.”

   “Good. Well see you tomorrow then,” and with that Derek practically ran out of the class.

***

   “Hey Stiles how was seventh hour?” Scott asked taking books out of his locker and putting them in his bag.

   “Well I got a C+ on my test-“

   “A high C that’s good.”

   “Oh, and Derek asked me out on a date this friday.”

   “Thats nice- Wait? What?”

   Just then down the hall Derek must have told Isaac what had happened because Lahey screamed, “ **YES IT FINALLY HAPPENED!** "

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Derek and Stiles' first date goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines Day. Also I added Humor as a tag because i think I'm funny.

   Derek had been on dates before so there wasn’t really a reason for him to be nervous right? Wrong. He was a complete wreck on the inside (not that he’d let anyone know) because he had never been emotionally invested in his date before now.

   This is how he ended up thursday night with Isaac (who by the way was far too invested in his love life) laying on his bed and asking him for dating advice. This may have been the worst idea Derek has ever had by a long shot.

   “So Der-Bear-“

   “Don’t call me that.”

   “-needs my help,” Isaac smiled up at him. Isaac was finding way to much joy in seeing Derek ask for help.

   “If I say no would you have left me alone anyways?” Derek asked pushing Isaac with his foot to make more room on the bed for him to sit.

   “Good point. No,” Isaac rolled over and off the side to Derek’s closet. “So what are you going to wear?”

   “What I normally wear?” Derek answered dubiously.

   “You're kidding right?” Isaac at this point was going through Derek’s shirts and making faces at them. “Okay well besides what you’re going to wear- which by the way we seriously have to have a fashion intervention with you- Where are you guys going to go?” Derek would have answered that if he thought that far ahead. But to be fair he didn’t think Stiles would say yes. “Really Derek? I can not believe you didn’t even think about where you were going to go. No, on second thought I can believe you’d put it off until the last minute.”

   “I didn’t put it off . . . I just didn’t know where he’d want to go.”

   “What about the movies? Everyone likes the movies. What kind of movies does he like?"

   “Well from what I’ve noticed he really likes action and superhero movies.”

   “So you stalked him and saw he likes comic books.”

   “Basically,” Derek shrugged.

   “I’m beginning to wonder why he said yes,” Isaac had now successful pulled every shirt off its hanger and put it on the floor.

   “Me too,” Derek huffed in defeat as he hid his face in his pillow and tried to ignore Isaac’s comments about his clothes.

***

   Derek pulled up at Stile’s house at exactly 7:00pm so they could make the next showing of the next Marvel movie. Derek wore the outfit Isaac finally decided on; a black leather Jacket, a dull grey shirt, and black jeans (the only pair of jeans he owned without a hole in them). Now the Next barrier he had to get over was meeting Mr. Stilinski. All he had to do was knock on the door. Just knock on the door. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

   Derek was Just standing on Stiles’ porch with his hands at his sides. Wait should he have brought something? The last date he was on he brought the girl flowers. But then again Stiles wasn’t a girl. Would he have liked flowers? Or would it have just been the thought that counted?

   Derek raised his hand to knock on the door before he decided to do something stupid like run away. But before he could put his knuckles to the door Stiles opened it and Derek ended up hitting him on the nose. Shit. Well thats one way to start out a date: punch them in the face.

   “I am so sorry,” Derek yelled out while he tried to see if he had made Stiles bleed, “I meant to hit the door."

   “I’m fine. I thought I heard someone out here and yeah I figured you didn’t do it on purpose,” Stiles Started laughing.

   “What’s so funny?” Derek really didn’t get it.

   “Way to start a date right?” Derek didn’t comment at that and just blushed instead. “So where are we going?” Stiles took his hand away from his face and stepped out of the house. No blood at least.

   “The movies I bought tickets to that new Marvel movie online.”

   “No way! I really wanted to see that one,” Stiles shut his front door and locked it behind himself.

   “Don’t you have to tell your parents your leaving?” Derek asked curious how a sixteen year old could just come and go as he pleased without telling anyone.

   “Not really. Dad’s at the station now and I told him last night I’d be going out tonight anyways. As for my mom she’s dead so there’s that.” Derek mentally hit himself. He remembered when Stile’s mom died. Why the hell did he bring it up again? Derek was fairly certain if this was a baseball game this would be his second strike.

   They both got into Derek’s car and on the way Stiles talk about the entire history of Marvel and gave every characters background story. Derek smiled. He was just happy that Stiles Still wanted to go out with him.

***

   “Erica we have to go and make sure he doesn’t mess up,” Isaac whined.

   “No we should give them space. And it’s not like we know where they went anyway.”

   They were sitting in the Starbucks at Barnes and Noble drinking coffee. It was ritual for them to go there friday nights because Boyd had to work and neither of them had anywhere to be.

   “Au contraire mon petite puce. I know where they went,” Isaac smiled over his cup of coffee.

   “There are two this wrong with what you just said. One; You just called me your little flea in french and two; Derek really told you where he went?”

   “See that’s the reason why I only took two years of french. As for Derek he really didn’t say where he went but I told him where to go but I know he’ll go there because I bought the tickets.”

   “Tickets?” she asked raising her eyebrow. “I don’t suppose these tickets are for a movie and especially not one at the theater Boyd happens to work at?”

   “They might happen to be.”

   “You planned this didn’t you. Screw it I’m in. But you do know if we get caught I’m throwing you under the bus right?” They got up to throw away their empty cups.

   “I figured as much. Come on let’s go ask your boyfriend if he’ll sneak us in.”

***

   “Derek do you really want to see this movie?” Stiles asked as they waited to get popcorn. “The only reason I asked is because you didn’t seem all that interested in the car."

   “No I am. I really love all action movies. I just don’t know anything about Marvel super heroes.”

   “What? How could you not? I mean the Marvel cinematic universe has been going on since 2008. I mean have you been living under a rock for the past seven years-“ Stiles cut himself off, “I’m sorry that was really rude.”

   “Don’t be. I think It’s super cute how into all of this you are,” Derek gave a little smirk at that.

   “You think I’m cute?” Derek was now questioning whiter or not that was a compliment. Was that strike three? No Stiles wasn't running away yet.

   Derek didn’t get to answer stiles though because he had to order their food. They got one large popcorn and two drinks.

   As they made their way down to theater nine Derek recognized the person taking tickets and wanted to walk in the other direction. It was Boyd. Of corse it was.

   “Hey Derek. Stiles,” Boyd ripped their ticket stubs, “Enjoy your movie."

   “Thanks,” Derek was exactly enthused that one of his friends accidentally crashed his date but this was Boyd’s job.

   Once they sat down Stiles asked about it, “I thought you and Boyd were friends?”

   “We are. I Just wanted us to be alone on our first date.”

   “Okay,” Stiles smiled up at Derek.

***

   “You don’t think they can see us back here do you?” Isaac was trying to hide behind the chair in front of him. Derek and Stiles were only three rows ahead of them and a little to the left.

   “No but if you talk any louder they’ll hear us,” she hissed at him.

   “Erica? Isaac? What are you doing here?” Erica and Isaac looked up at there names being said. It was Scott and Allison.

   “We could ask you the same thing?” Erica shot back.

   “It’s date night friday-“ Scott started but was cut off by Erica.

   “Bullshit.”

   “We came to make sure Stiles was okay,” Allison told them honestly.

   “Thank god,” Isaac breathed out, “we came to make sure Derek didn’t screw up. Here sit next to us.”

   The movie started and nothing happened between the two. In fact the movie was half over and Derek still hadn’t made a move yet. Isaac wasn’t about to let that happen so he took some of his peanut M&M’s and throw them at the back of Derek’s head. Derek in turn moved to swat them away but only managed to smack stiles upside the head.

***

   “Oh my god. I am so sorry I kept feels something hit the side of my head and I went to swat it away but hit you,” Derek was rambling now, “I’m so sorry I’ve hit you twice now.” Pretty sure that’d be strike four if you could get four strikes in baseball.

   “No it’s fine,“ Stiles brushed it off waving his hand in the air to prove his point. Derek wasn’t too sure about that but he put his arm around Stiles so that way he at least didn’t get hit by anything. Or well that’s how Derek tried to reason it to himself. Stiles just leaned in closer.

***

   “Well at least it worked,” Isaac reasoned.

   “Yeah but he hit stiles,” Scott snapped at him.

   “I can’t believe you wasted the M&M’s,” Erica groaned.

   Because of their bickering they failed to notice that not only had the movie ended but Derek was stand in front of then with Stiles at his side. Both of whom were glaring down at their “friends”.

   “Did you not trust us?” Stiles directed the question at Scott.

   “It’s not that I don’t trust you-“ Scott tried to defend himself.

   “And you,” It was Derek’s turn to be mad as he glared at Isaac, “You planed for this to happen didn’t you, you little shit? Seriously do I have any friends I can trust anymore?"

   “Well I didn’t plan on Scott and Allison to show up and Boyd is the only one here because he has to be,” Isaac seemed perfectly fine even under Derek’s glare, "but everything else I did. I even wore all black today too.”

   “What the hell does you wearing all black have to do with anything?” Erica asked genuinely confused next to him.

   “It’s the perfect recon outfit,” Isaac gestured to himself, “the only other people who where all black all the time are emo goths and a small group of fake ass hipsters." 

   “You know what, I’m going to go takes Stiles home. Everyone else better not follow us and go the hell home too,” Derek and Stiles walked away from their friends.

   Derek pulled into Stiles’ drive around 10:30pm hoping to god that the minute he stopped the car Stiles didn’t tuck and roll out of it. 

   “Thanks for the ride home,” Stiles said as he unbuckled himself. 

   “Well it’s not like I would have left you with all that madness back there,” Derek didn’t really know what to do next so he gripped the steering wheel harder and said, “I’m sorry if tonight was horrible-“

   “I don’t think it was horrible,” Stiles told him. 

   “You don’t?” 

   “Nope,” Stiles made his way to the cars door handle.

   “Wait! Can I have your phone number?” Derek felt awkward just asking that so he added, "You know in case you have a question about AP Bio. Or you know . . . in case you want to talk sometime . . . with me,” at this point Derek began seriously contemplating smashing his head against the dashboard. 

   “Sure. Hand me your phone,” Stile took the offered phone and put in his number saying, “Text me when you get home. I want to make sure you made it back home alive,” Stiles handed back the phone and kissed the right side of Derek’s head as he got out of the car.

   Derek, too stunned to think let alone drive, began thinking that maybe tonight wasn’t such a bad date after all. After Derek snapped out of his daze he drove home and texted stiles.

** Derek: I just got home. By the way this is Derek.  **

And a few seconds later got a text back from Stiles. 

** Stiles: Good now i wont have to file a missing persons report  **

** Derek: We should do this again sometime.  **

** Stiles: Id like that  **

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Scott, and Isaac have a study date at Stiles' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have run into a metaphorical wall with this story so I'm ending it here before it can get any worse. I'm sorry.... Also I want people to know I do take requests so just email me and ask.  
> My email: theawkwardswan98@gmail.com

   At about nine in the morning Stiles heard his phone buzz on his night stand. He jumped away at the sound surprised anyone would text him. Considering Scott is the only person who texts him and he wouldn’t be up until around noon, it was strange to hear anything. Stiles reached for his phone and look at who it was. It was Derek.

**Derek: There’s a quiz monday on section 2 for AP Bio. Do you want to come over?I’m helping Isaac with environmental science anyway.**

**Stiles: Yeah sure what time**

**Derek: Was that a question? There was no punctuation.**

 

**Stiles: Fine. I. Do. Wish. To. Study. With. You. At what time?**  


 

**Derek: Come over at 1.**

   Stiles was super excited to go over there even if it was to study. Well that was until he remembered today is sunday and he promised Scott that they’d play video games today. Shit.

 

**Stiles: Hey Derek would it be okay if you came over to my house? Scott is coming over today and i dont want to cancel on him. Isaac can come over too**  


 

**Derek: Sure that’s fine. We’ll be over at 1 if that’s okay.**

**Stiles: Yeah thats fine**

 

   Now all Stiles had to do was text Scott that Derek was coming over. They didn’t exactly leave on a high note on friday. When Stiles got home friday he found several angry texts from Scott and a voicemail asking if Derek tried anything. SO today they were going to spend the day playing  _The Last of Us_ but that’s not going to happen now. 

 

**Stiles: Hey Scott txt me when you get up**

 

It only took him a minute to respond.

 

**Scott: Ive been up Allie woke me up asking about Erica**

**Stiles: Rly? Why?**

**Scott: I think she wants another girl friend thats not Lydia. Apparently she went online and Facebook stalked her anyway what’d you want to talk about?**

**Stiles: yeah about that……you may be mad….**

**Scott: What is it?**

**Stiles: I told Derek that it was okay he and Isaac could come over today. srry.**

**Scott: Fine but only because I like Isaac**

**Stiles: Yay txt l8tr kay**

**Scott: Later**

   Well at least Scott was taken care of now all Stiles had to do was clean the house before everyone got there. Or at least move the laundry around and push everything under his bed or behind the couch in the living room.

 

***

 

   Scott showed up first with the game and candy in hand. Scott didn’t bother knocking on the door. Him and Stiles were practically brothers and they each just walk into each others houses. Stiles was trying to wash the dishes when Scott came in.

 

   "Hey,” Scott called taking of his jacket and throwing in on the coffee table with the game and the bag of candy.

 

   “In the kitchen,” Stiles called back.

 

   “Whoa! are you cleaning?”

 

   “Yes,” Stiles hissed trying to pack the dishwasher with as many dishes as possible, “well I’m trying to at least.” Stiles looked behind himself at Scott and with pleading eyes asked, “Help?”

 

   Scott tried to look irritated at Stiles but eventually broke down and started cleaning the kitchen too.

 

***

 

   Derek and Isaac showed up at exactly 1:00pm. Damn was Derek punctual. Derek was hold an AP Bio book, two spirals full of notes, and a two inch binder. Isaac had a just his environmental science book with several papers stuck in it. Isaac rang the door bell.

 

   Stiles had gone upstairs to change his shirt because he had gotten water on it so Scott answered the door. It was probably fair to say that Scott and Derek didn’t get along if the way they’re staring each other down was anything to go by. Isaac on the other hand was oblivious to the tension between the two.

 

   “Hi Scott,” Isaac said giving a little wave. Scott thought he looked like an extra off of the walking dead with the dark circles he had around his eyes.

 

   “Hey Isaac,” Scott didn’t break his staring at Derek when he spoke, “Why do you guys have books?” this was addressed to Derek.

 

   “Didn’t Stiles tell you? We came over to work on AP Bio,” Derek told him.

 

   Stiles came jumping down the saris two at a time in that moment.

 

   “Sorry Scott. I forgot to tell you Derek offered to help me study,” Scott gave him a bitch face at that, “We can play the game after?”

 

    Scott huffed a sigh, said ‘fine', and let Derek and Isaac in the house. Derek gently set his thing on the coffee table next the the bag of candy Scott brought and Isaac went strait for the couch and flopped on it.

 

   “We’re working in here right?” Derek clarified.

 

   “Yeah this is good,” Stile agreed.

 

   Derek and stiles started to go over their notes on the carpeted floor where as Isaac ended up taking the whole couch and a nap. Scott on the other hand refused to get comfortable he went and sat in the recking chair in the corner and playing on his phone to pass time. Although he really didn’t pay attention to the screen in favor of glaring at Derek. This went on for about an hour until Isaac woke up when he rolled off the couch.

 

   “You okay?” Derek asked over his shoulder.

 

   “Yeah I’m good,” Isaac gave a little thumbs up to them, “Sorry about falling asleep on your couch, Stiles. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

 

   “It’s fine but why didn’t you get any sleep? If you don’t mind me asking.” Stiles set down his notes when he asked.

 

   “Well that’s kind of a long story,” Isaac gave a sad laugh, "It’s also how I ended up at Derek’s house this morning.” Stiles was event  ore confused now, “You see me and my dad we don’t get along and because of that we fight a lot and . . . well . . . I just walk out of the house. I wandered around with only my school bag for a bit in the park then I went to the 24 hour Walmart and then i went walking in the woods until I found the Hale house and waited for Derek to wake up and answer the door.”

 

   “You could have called me. I would have come down and got you at the park or Walmart,” Derek defended himself.

 

   “It was really late when I got there and I honestly wanted to be alone,” Isaac shrugged it off as if he hadn’t stayed up all night just wandering, “So what are we learning today?”

 

   “Well we’re doing Biology and you’re doing environmental science so I don’t know what you’re doing,” Derek said as he reopened his book looking away from his friend, “You know you can always just stay at my house if you ever need.”

 

   “Thanks Derek but I’m good,” Isaac gave another sad smile and got on the floor next to Stiles and Derek.

 

   “I’m In environmental if you need help,” Scott piped in.

 

   “Really? You’re in my class?” Isaac looked over at Scott confused, “How have I not noticed you?”

 

   “I’m in third hour and you’re in her fifth hour,” Scott explained.

 

   “Oh, Okay that makes sense,” Isaac started to go through all of the papers shoved unceremoniously in his book, “Hey Scott? What’s the difference between the stratosphere and the ozone layer?” Scott got off his chair to help Isaac and helped him with his homework that was due last thursday. 

 

   After another two hours of helping Isaac with his homework Scott actually got used to Derek being around and even started to joke around with him. After Isaac was properly caught up on his homework (thanks to Scott) and Stiles understood the difference between RNA and DNA (thanks to Derek) they put in a Christian Bale batman movie and ate the cane Scott brought.

 

***

 

   Derek and Isaac ended up leaving stiles house a little after 5:30pm. Both Stiles and Scott waved goodbye to them.

 

   “You’re starting to like Derek aren’t you?” Stiles asked grinning ear to ear.

 

   “I like his friend Isaac not him,” Scott shut the door and moved away from stiles.

 

   “Well I’m glad we can all be friends.”

 

   “Me and Derek Hale will never be friends,” Scott said pointedly.

 

   “Well if the texts Allison has been sending me for the past couple hours are anything to go by you might just have to be. Her and Erica spent the day together and are now best friends or some shit and I like Derek so your going to see more of him and his friends lately.”

 

   “Somedays I really hate you Stiles.”

 

   “No you don’t. What to go play  _The Last of Us_?”

 

   Scott shrugged, “Sure, why not?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that weird shit just went down on my computer so that's why the spacing may look weird.


End file.
